Go on Blaine, Spin the Bottle
by AddingWords
Summary: Blame it on the alcohol. What happens when Blaine spins the bottle and it lands on Kurt… Drunk!Klaine ONE SHOT
1. The Party

**Go on Blaine, Spin the bottle!**

**Summary - ****Blame it on the alcohol. What happens when Blaine spins the bottle and it lands on Kurt… **

**AN - this is my first ever Fic so be kind. Hope you like it. **

**(I don't own Glee)**

**The Party**

Warbler practice had just finished and Kurt was making his way back to his dorm room with Blaine to start on their French homework when his back pocket started to buzz.

He pulled out his phone and looked at the scene, Rachel's name appeared. He lifted it to his ear "Hello," he said glancing at Blaine.

"Kurt! My Dad's are out of town this weekend and I would like to invite you and Blaine to the Rachel Berry Train wreck Extravaganza!" Rachel beamed over the handset.

"Ermm okay, I'll be there," Kurt replied slightly worried about getting drunk and sloppy in front of Blaine.

"Great, I'll text you the time. I have more people to call so I will see you soon, bye Kurties!"

"Bye Rachel," Kurt said before she hung up.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked as Kurt shoved the phone back into my pocket.

"Were going to a party this weekend," Kurt replied," at Rachel's house."

* * *

><p>It was an hour since the party had started and everyone was drunk apart from Finn, who had Rachel all over him, and Kurt who was being rambled at by Blaine about Harry Potter and Disney.<p>

Kurt was just nodding along as Blaine started on about how Ron and Hermione were always meant to be together, when suddenly Rachel had got up from lolling over Finn and shouted something about spin the bottle.

A huge grin took place on Kurt's face as Blaine dragged him over to sit in the circle that was forming around an empty bottle.

First to spin was Santana and it landed on Mike, Tina didn't look to happy. Then it was Sam and Brittany.

"Blaine's turn!" yelled Rachel, winking at Kurt as she nudged Blaine.

Laughs erupted from Blaine as he started to shake his head. "No, no! I don't know any one here.

"Aww, why not? Go on Blaine, spin the bottle!" Kurt yelled above the music.

"Okay, fine!" Blaine said pulling his hands up in surrender. He leaned forward and with a quick flick of his wrist he spun the bottle. Inside Kurt was begging that it would be him, but another part wanted it not to be, in case it spoiled there friendship.

The bottle stopped. Blaine's eyes had been tightly shut when he had heard the cheering.

"Get your action on boys, we know you have been secretly dating for months now!" he heard Santana shout.

He quickly peeked his eyes open, but before he could look at the bottle he saw Kurt's face covered in utter shock. He looked down to see the bottle pointing at Kurt. Fuck.

Kurt felt overjoyed but nervous at the same time. He wanted to kiss Blaine, but not like this, not when Blaine was drunk.

He quickly turned to look at Blaine's handsome face, Blaine shrugged and put his hand on Kurt's knee sending pleasure up his spin. "Why not?" he whispered to Kurt.

"Erm okay…"

Carefully Blaine bent forward and captured Kurt's lips in his. Fireworks. Pleasure and lust filled both boys and the kiss became deeper and more intense. The screams and drunken shouts disappeared around them and Blaine's tongue gingerly traced Kurt's lower lip.

Kurt's mouth edged open and Blaine inserted his tongue. The shouts and wolf whistles around them became louder and Kurt quickly pulled away realizing were his was. Kurt started blushing violently as his eyes met Blaine's. A smile graced Blaine's lips as they both turned back to carry on with the game, occasionally glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes.

* * *

><p>The game went on with people kissing each other in all sorts on combinations. Kurt even kissed Brittany and Blaine had kissed Santana.<p>

Kurt hadn't spun yet and knew that someone would notice soon, but he didn't expect it to be Blaine.

"Guys, Kurt hasn't spun yet!" Blaine yelled giving him a cheeky smile.

"But I kissed you and Brittany!"

"So, you still haven't spun!"

"Okay fine, if it makes you happy," Kurt signed. It really did make Blaine happy. He felt a buzz of excitement when Kurt had accepted and was eagerly waiting to see who it landed on, hoping with all his might that it would be him. And it was.

Blaine was overwhelmed with happiness and lust, wanting so desperately to feel the smooth, heaven soft lips on his again.

"No," Kurt said, Blaine's heart sank as he looked up to Kurt, "I've already kissed him, and no one else has kissed the same person twice."

"Okay then," Puck answered, "Take a body shot off him then!"

"But I'm not drinking."

_Why was Kurt so resistant to do anything?_ Blaine thought,_ did he not enjoy the kiss?_

"Oh go on!" Puck whined, "One shot won't hurt!"

"Okay," Kurt replied, wearily glancing at Blaine.

"Then you have to give him a hickey."

"What?" Kurt's voice went up an octave, "Okay, fine."

Cheers started all around the room "Top OFF!" yelled Santana over to Blaine.

Blaine giggled and lifted it up so that his stomach, which was slightly hairy, could be seen. He was pushed back by several hands and was lying on his back and then felt salt being sprinkled onto his stomach, then the full glass was placed by his side, then the lime was put in his mouth.

Kurt felt himself shaking as he carefully leaned over Blaine's gorgeous stomach.

He placed his tongue onto his abs and licked off the salt, grimacing at the taste. Blaine shivered at the contact of Kurt's wet tongue.

Kurt took the shot glass and quickly, grimacing once again, swallowed it all in one. Then Blaine smiled when Kurt looked up.

Kurt slowly moved his mouth up to Blaine's and took hold of the lime that his mouth was holding. He sucked on the lime as Blaine's tongue started pushing the lime forward. Kurt quickly took it from Blaine's mouth and spat it out across the room.

The cheers quickly erupted around the room when Puck yelled "Time for the hickey!"

Blaine pulled his shirt over his stomach and Kurt tugged the top of his shirt down, "Wouldn't want the Warblers to suspect anything," Kurt whispered into his ear before firmly clasping his lips onto his collar bone.

The sucking sensation on Blaine's collar bone was enough to make anyone hard, and the fact that Kurt was doing just made it even harder.

After about 1 minute of sucking Kurt pulled back looking at his handy work. _Quite good, _Kurt thought smiling to himself.

"My turn," yelled Rachel from across the room as every gathered around the bottler again.

* * *

><p>The party had come to a close and Finn had taken everyone home, apart from Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"I don't think his parents would appreciate him coming home in this state," Kurt said looking at Blaine worriedly.

"Nu uh!" Blaine stated. Blaine had got continually more drunk as the night went on, and even begged Kurt to take a body shot off him. Kurt had refused off course.

"I think we should take him back to ours," Finn said just as worried, "Come on lets get him to the car."

Kurt put his hand round Blaine's waist and supported him over to the car.

Kurt eased Blaine into the car and got into the front set next to Finn.

When they got to the Hummel-Huston house Kurt lay Blaine on the bed and went to get changed.

When he came back he saw that Blaine was still wide awake, unlike he had hoped.

He lifted his sheets on the opposite side of the bed that Blaine was on and slide underneath them. He lay down and suddenly felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"Err, Blaine?" Kurt whispered confused.

"Yes Kuurrt?" Blaine slurred.

"Em, your arm."

"Don't you like it?"

"Well…"

"I liked it when you kissed me, I was really hoping that you would let me do it again," Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine, you're drunk," Kurt said, "You don't mean what you're saying!" Kurt's heart broke. He desperately wanted to kiss Blaine right there and he wanted to believe everything that Blaine had said, but he couldn't. Blaine hadn't meant it. Though people were usually more truthful when drunk, they didn't have the self control to lie.

_No! Snap out of it Kurt! Over course people can lie when there drunk! _Kurt mentally scolded himself.

"But I do mean it Kurt!" Blaine said snapping Kurt out of his mental lecture, "I really like you and I realised that tonight. Please Kurt."

"Blaine just go to sleep darling," Kurt whispered rubbing his hair, "Goodnight."

"Fine," Blaine huffed, "Goodnight."


	2. The Morning After the Night Before

**A/N this chapter is just to round it off. Enjoy **

**(I don't own Glee)**

**The Morning after the Night Before**

Light was seeping through to thin curtains and onto Kurt face. His head was slightly sore from the party last night.

Then it all came flooding back. The party, the body shots, the kiss and then what Blaine had said.

He quickly snapped his eyes open to see Blaine's beautiful unconscious body lying next to him. _God, he was gorgeous!_

Blaine started to stir and the covers had been pushed down so they were round his and Kurt's feet. During the night Blaine had stripped his shirt off, and his body looked incredible (even with the hickey that Kurt had left on his skin.)

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and his gaze was immediately on Kurt. Kurt watched as the images of last night flashed through Blaine's head and suddenly Blaine was sitting upright and had his hands on Kurt's.

"Urghh," Blaine moaned and rubbed his head.

"You shouldn't have sat up so quickly," Kurt replied.

"I'm really sorry about last night!" Blaine blurted out, "I know you don't like me, but I just felt fireworks after we kissed. Then I was so disappointed that you didn't want to kiss me again and when we came back here I was out of order for telling you I liked you because it would just make things awkward and-"

"No," Kurt cut in after nearly dieing because of the fact that Blaine had just admitted his feelings for him, sober, "It makes things perfect Blaine, because I really like you to. I felt those fireworks to."

Kurt lent forward and moved his hands to Blaine's face. He closed the gap between him and Blaine and their lips pressed together. Blaine slowly started to move against Kurt's lips to deepen the kiss, and Kurt followed suit. Blaine's hands moved to Kurt's waist to pull him closer.

Their bodies now pressed together and them bother gasping for breath, Kurt pulled away "I'm so glad Rachel threw that party."

"I'm so glad that I played that silly game," Blaine said smiling.

Kurt pressed one last tender kiss to Blaine smiling lips, overwhelmed with pure joy.

**The End**


End file.
